If Only
by Arioli23
Summary: Did Amy really sleep with Liam? The truth behind the night of the wedding


**A/N: ****Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction piece ever so please be kind. I don't write on a daily basis or anything like that. I just wanted to share with everyone what I think should have happened after the last scene of episode 8 cut out. Maybe, they'll start the second season somewhat like this. I can only hope though. This fic is intended to be a oneshot but I will consider adding more chapters if the feedback is good. Please leave a review letting me know what you think and don't be afraid to shoot me suggestions on what you think should happen in the next chapter. Thanks a bunch!**

**Amy's POV**

"I've had enough…..of your insolence."

The cater waiter grins back at me and climbs into the back of the van. Perfect. Now my only source of alcohol was driving away into the darkness. For a second, I thought that the catering van had left someone behind because there was a person there dressed in a uniform leaning up against the fence with a champagne bottle in his hand. Gradually, my eyes focus and adjust on the face of the man that was none other than Liam Booker.

I lock my eyes with his and see the pain mirroring mine. The pain of Karma's incessant lies finally hitting us both like a ton of bricks. In that moment, I finally felt some sympathy for the guy. Yeah, he may be the most popular guy in school. Yeah, he may have the body of an Olympian. Yeah, he may have taken my best friend and first love's V-card but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a heart. Or feelings for that matter. He thought he could finally have Karma all to himself for once, only to find out that she's been lying to him the entire existence of their relationship. Hell, he could actually be in love with her for all that I knew.

I grab the bottle of champagne from his hand and bring it up to my lips and take a big swig causing my head to swim. I close my eyes trying to regain my composure and lose my balance in the process. He grabs my forearms, allowing me to steady my feet on the ground that seemed to be spinning below me.

"Whoa. You ok there?" he asked. A genuine concerned look on his pretty boy face.

Damn it, why did he always have to be so damn nice all the time. In my intoxicated stupor and clouded judgment, I connect our lips in a wet, sloppy kiss that takes us both by surprise.

'Where the hell did that come from?' I thought to myself.

He pulls away and stares at me with his confused and champagne laced eyes. He holds his gaze for a couple of seconds before he says, "Fuck it" and crashes his lips onto mine. This time, I pull away, grab him by the wrist and begin to tow him towards the house and up the stairs with the same idea in mind. Fuck it.

We clumsily step into my bedroom, nearly tripping each other and he continues assaulting my lips with his once the door is closed. He pushes me backwards a few steps and my back hits the door with a thud. Liam, busy with the task at hand, doesn't even notice when I reach behind me and twist the lock on the door. He's kissing my neck and jawline when he places his hands on my back and I don't realize until the cold air hits my now exposed skin that he's unzipped my dress.

Shouldn't I be feeling something? Like butterflies or whatever. I grab the sides of this face and kiss him. Like, really kiss him. My tongue wrestling with his. Lips a tangled mess. But nothing happens. No butterflies. No fireworks. Nothing.

Maybe I need more skin. My hands reach for the hem of his shirt and I pull upwards. He takes the hint and disconnects to take it off while I shrug out of my dress and kick off the shoes Karma convinced me to wear five minutes before the ceremony started. Liam grabs my waist, spins me around and just about throws me onto my bed. He takes off this pants and shoes and soon enough he was on top me scattering sloppy kisses all over my neck and shoulders. I put my hands on his back and dig my short nails into his skin and pull him down. He lowers his body onto mine and the warmth of his skin against the coolness of mine causes goose bumps to cover my body. He feels heavy. Almost too heavy, as if it's getting harder for me to breathe.

All of a sudden, he trusts his pelvis into mine and I feel his erection poke me through his underwear. My eyes burst open and immediately land on the picture of Karma and me from Halloween a few years back sitting on my nightstand. Me in a scarecrow costume and Karma in a Dorothy blue plaid dress, my arm slung over her shoulders and one of hers around my waist. I quickly gather my senses and realize Liam's trying to take off my underwear. I sit up faster than I had intended, my intoxicated brain screaming in protest.

"Liam stop." He sat up with a puzzled look in his eyes. Probably wondering why I brought everything to a screeching halt.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Was I going too fast?" he says. Instantly making me feel like a huge pile of shit.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. Your drunk, I'm definitely drunk and I would never be able to forgive myself if I did this to you or to Karma." He sits back on his legs and stares at me, initially with an annoyed look oh his face but eventually nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, your right. Oh my god, what if we had actually gone through with this?"

"I know right? I'm gay!"

"I know. I can tell." He says, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"You really do love her, don't you?" he asks me.

"Yes. I do. I really do. I just didn't realize I loved her this way until we kissed at the homecoming assembly. She's my best friend and I couldn't tell her. She knows absolutely everything about me. Hell, she even knows me better than I know myself and if I told her and I lost her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for letting my feelings get in the way of what we have. I told her tonight. Actually, she figured it out herself when I was giving my speech and confronted me about it. I told her I loved her and she told me she didn't love me like that." Hot tears prick at my eyes, threatening to flow on to my face. I quickly wipe them away.

"Well, she knows now and there's no going back. You probably already know that I slept with Karma." I look up at him, anger clearly written all over my face. "I know, I'm sorry. Karma led me on to believe that you two were breaking up but I didn't know the whole thing was fake and that you felt like this until an hour ago when Shane told me that Karma was faking your relationship to become popular."

"Yup, that's pretty much the gist of it. Pretty fucked up, huh?" I say with a sad smile on my face.

"Yeah. Pretty fucked up." He agrees.


End file.
